Hacker Baron
by Cydra
Summary: Sequel to Code: Extension. Someone or something has stolen most of XANA's monsters, caused chaos for Ulrich and Yumi, and is attacking the real world. And that something or someone is going to be Chip's archenemy.
1. Prologue

Hacker Baron

Prologue:

Deep underneath Silicon Valley, a machine was in full process. Its form was reaching its final stage. It grew in size and sprouted limbs. Finally an electronic voice beeped, "Physical upgrade complete." Now the machine was fully operational. "After all these years, I'm finally complete," said the machine with an electronic monotone voice. "I have been down here for years because of the lack viral energy. But now I have full power because of Experiment 629 and Project Lyoko. I believe I will thank them before I start on my quest to rid this planet of all carbon-based life-forms." Laughing evilly the machine disappeared in a flash of purple sparks.


	2. Rouge

Hacker Baron

Chapter 1: Rouge

Team Lyoko were training in the forest region. They've perfecting their fighting technique against Roachsters. Jeremie was monitoring them with the experiments. The experiments only went into Lyoko during very large emergencies because their unstable DNA might cause them to fall apart during materialization.

Suddenly another monster appeared on the screen. "Look out!" cried Jeremie. "The Skipizoa's here." The Skipizoa was heading straight for Aelita. Odd tried to tackle it, but it swerved aside. The Skipizoa wrapped its tentacles around Aelita and lifted her up. It was about to drain her memory when it stopped. Its body was covered in a black aura and it let her go. "What's going on?" asked Draco. A Roachster scuttled over to the Skipizoa as if to remind about its assignment. But then the Skipizoa picked up the Roachster and threw it at Odd. The startled Roachster shot of a laser before it hit Odd. Both of their life-points dropped to zero. After Odd devirtualized, the Skipizoa headed towards Ulrich and Yumi. Chip scanned the monster. "Something has overwritten its system. It's gone rouge." Just then Morph heard something behind him. He turned around to see a mechanical arm extend out of the wall. It had a claw on the end that was attached to what looked like a capture container. "Um, guys," said Morph. "Not now, Morph. We're busy," said Chip. "Guys," repeated Morph. "I said not now," said Chip. "Guys!" yelled Morph. "Alright Morph, what is it?" said Chip. They turned around to see Morph get snatched up by the arm.

He was sealed up inside the capture container. Black sparks were zapped into him. At the same time, the Skipizoa picked up Ulrich and Yumi. It arranged its tentacles in a way that it was transferring something between the two. Meanwhile Draco was trying to get Morph free. Jeremie was trying to see what the Skipizoa was doing. Chip was torn between the two. Draco bit through the arm using his lightning mouth. The insulated tissue prevented him from getting shocked. Chip caught Morph's capture container. But by that time it was too late. The Skipizoa had completed its transfer. Ulrich and Yumi devirtualized. Then the Skipizoa flew off to some other part of Lyoko.


	3. Mixed Up

Hacker Baron

Chapter 2: Mixed Up

Draco and Chip walked over to Jeremie. Draco was carrying Morph's container. Morph, for some reason, was still in the container and not moving so much. "Where'd the Skipizoa go?" asked Draco. "I don't know. What's even more confusing is what caused it to act this way." "What did it do anyway?" asked Chip. "It switched something between Ulrich and Yumi, but I can't tell what. It might have something to do with their slow materialization." "Allow me," said Chip and he took over Jeremie's position at the keyboard. "Where's Odd by the way?" asked Draco setting Morph's container down. "He's in the scanner room waiting for the others," said Jeremie. "Eureka!" cried Chip. "I found it!" "So what did it do?" asked Jeremie. Chip scanned the screen and muttered, "Oh boy." "What?" "You guys might want to cover your ears," advised Chip covering his own ears. Jeremie and Draco did the same. No sooner than they did, two screams came from the scanner room.

Chip turned around towards the elevator. "This isn't going to be a pretty picture," he said to himself. "What are you talking about?" asked Jeremie. "What's going on?" asked Draco. "You'll see." As the elevator rose up the shaft, they could all hear Odd's laughter rising with it. Then the elevator hit the floor they were on and opened. Chip withdrew his arms, legs, and head into his body and braced for the eruption. When the elevator was fully open, they could see the source of Odd's laughter. Standing there in the elevator, (Odd was on the floor laughing,) were two unknown, but strangely familiar, teenagers. One was a boy with black hair wearing Yumi's clothes. The other was a girl with brown hair wearing Ulrich's clothes. Draco and Jeremie were standing there speechless with their jaws dropped. (In Draco's case, all of his jaws dropped.) The tin can that Chip was trying to be started shivering. The boy and girl walked over to Jeremie, howling with questions and panic. Chip extended two arms and used them to slap the two in the face, calming them down. "Let me get this straight," said Jeremie. "Yumi?" he asked pointing towards the boy. The boy nodded. "Ulrich?" pointing towards the girl. The girl nodded. Jeremie rubbed his forehead. "This is worst than I imagined," he groaned. "You imagined?" cried Ulrich. Her voice sounded like his old one only higher. "This is a living nightmare!" Odd stopped laughing and got off the floor. "Hey, I had to deal with the same thing when me and Yumi swapped bodies," he said. "Beg your pardon?" said Chip, uncurling himself. "Don't ask," said Yumi. His voice was his old one only deeper. "But your body wasn't changed," shouted Ulrich. "It was just like the way it was before you switched while mine was, was…" "Beautified?" finished Draco. He then got a hard knock on the head with a wooden mallet that just happened to be there. "Well Yumi's taking it well," said Odd. "In fact, in the right light, he kinda looks like William." Yumi didn't bother with the mallet; she used an axe kick on Odd's foot. This resulted in Odd hopping up and down on one foot for a while. Chip however was taking a better approach at this. "I know what caused it," said Chip. "The Skipizoa switched Yumi and Ulrich's chromosomes. That would explain the long materialization. Their bodies were adjusting to the new DNA. The Skipizoa only swapped the gender chromosome, which is why Ulrich and Yumi look like they used to. However gender-switching is not as bad as it seems." To prove this, Chip switched his gender mode a few times. "Did Jumba program that into you?" asked Jeremie. "Actually," said Draco coming out of his daze, "Chip built it into himself when he…" Chip grabbed Draco's throat, halting Draco in mid-sentence. "If you recall that episode," hissed Chip, "I'll tell what happened to you at the end of it." That made Draco shut up instantly. "So how do we get back to normal?" asked Yumi. Draco looked around for an answer and his eves fell upon Morph's container. "Simple," said Draco picking up Morph's container. "We'll have Morph turn into Morpholemew and then he'll turn you two back." He opened the container and tipped Morph out. But instead of bouncing out as he normally did he splattered on the floor in liquid form. "Ew!" said everybody. "That arm drained Morph's molecular energy to power up the Skipizoa's transferring power," said Jeremie. Chip turned his hand into a large turkey baster, sucked Morph, and put him back into the container, which he then closed. "Why would a hacking experiment have a turkey baster built into him?" asked Odd who had just stopped hopping. "You know, I often wondered that myself," said Chip. "Is there anyway to recharge Morph?" asked Ulrich. "Normally we would use the fusion chamber but it's got a virus," said Chip. "And there is only one other way to recharge Morph and we use it as an emergency last-resort. Do you remember me telling you about Nodessertro?" "The dessert stealer?" asked Jeremie. "Yes, why?" "Well Nodessertro is also capable of making desserts but these desserts have a lot of sugar and will cause you go on a sugar rush. And there is one particular dessert that is dangerous in the hands of an experiment. Coconut Cake & Coffee Pudding. It will fully charge any experiment but will make go completely nuts. Morph would be recharged if he eats it but then he'll being a living wreaking-ball, only deadlier." "Guess we'll have to wait," said Yumi. "For how long?" groaned Ulrich. "Morph can naturally recharge himself. But it will take three days for him to turn into anything at this stage. Or we could try to find the Skipizoa and make it change you back." Ulrich clutched her head and groaned. "How are we going to fake this for three days?" "You won't have to," said Chip. "I found a program in the supercomputer that can alter reality a little. Not enough to say make it so XANA was never created or that Aelita was never infected by the virus, but enough to make everyone think that Yumi and Ulrich were always like this. But you'll have to learn a few things about your new bodies." Ulrich attempted to walk forward but lost balance and fell. "First thing is your new center of gravity," said Chip. Chip walked over to the computer monitor with Jeremie and showed how the program worked. Chip typed in the right keys and said, "Rewrite Reality, Now!" A blue dome of light covered the factory and the entire city.


	4. Inconveniences

Hacker Baron

Chapter 3: Inconveniences

The next day Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita were waiting in the schoolyard for Yumi and Ulrich to show up. Chip was also waiting in his holographic Chixie form. Draco was hiding in Chixie's backpack. Morph didn't need any care so he was left at the factory. Jeremie had been trying last night to discover the whereabouts of the Skipizoa but there was no clue at all.

Eventually Yumi and Ulrich showed up. Yumi was wearing all black like he always wore before the switch. Ulrich was wearing green shorts that went to her knees, a yellow T-shirt, and a green jacket, something like her normal wardrobe before the switch. "Hi Yumi! Hi Ulrich!" cried Odd. "Actually my name is Yami now," said Yumi. "And what's your new name?" asked Chixie. Ulrich looked around nervously before saying, "Ursula." Odd had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "Perhaps you need a drink," said a ticked-off Ursula. "I think I do," said Odd and went off to the vending machines. "How did you sleep last night?" asked Aelita. "I slept fine," said Yami. "I had a bit of trouble," said Ursula. Then Draco popped out of Chixie's backpack and said, "Here, have some chocolate," handing Ursula a bar. Ursula accepted this graciously. "Where did you get this chocolate?" asked Aelita. "In the nurse's office, why?" Chixie examined a wrapper and said, "Draco, you idiot, these are chocolate laxatives." "What's your point?" asked Draco. "Don't you know what laxatives do to you?" "What?" A few seconds later both Draco and Ursula felt pressure in their intestines. Draco leaped out of Chixie's backpack and ran into the woods. Ursula however ran towards the bathroom. But she accidentally went into the boy's bathroom. Jeremie held up his fingers and counted, "3, 2, 1." The second after that, a lot of commotion was heard in the bathroom. "Good thing no one will remember this when reality's back to normal," said Yami.

Later Yami had some troubles to deal with of his own. Since Ulrich was not there, Sissi was trying to Yami's attention. "Come on, I'm the best girl in school," said Sissi. "I told you, I'm looking for a girlfriend," said Yami. "What else to you have to pick from? Ursula? She is such a loser." Yami had a bit of trouble keeping his fist down. "Well I got to go. See you later," said Sissi. She winked once and ran off. "When everything is back to normal, I'm not going to protect Ulrich from her," muttered Yami. "He doesn't need any? Who would want to be her girlfriend?" He walked away feeling a little bit dirtier for some reason.

Ursula's problem hadn't ended at the bathroom. Now William was trying to talk with her. The worse part was that he was very persuasive. She felt a bit of his charm and was trying to throw it off. "Are you sure you don't want to go the café with me?" asked William. "Yes, I'm sure. I've got things to do." "Maybe I can help with them." "No, these are private things." "Okay then, see you later." As Ursula walked away she shivered. "Man, he's good," she whispered to herself

But now an even bigger problem was coming. People at the computer store were running out screaming. Inside, one of the computers had gone berserk. Black sparks and evil laughter surrounded it. Then the monitor, speakers, and CPU was sucked into a small black vortex and combined into a much larger machine. The machine left the computer store and headed for the school. "This is going to be highly amusing," said the machine.


	5. Facetoface

Hacker Baron

Chapter 3: Face-to-face

The gang was hanging out in the schoolyard. They talking about their day at school. "You know this lovely lady walked to me this morning," said Odd. "I know," said Jeremie. "She called you a creep and hit you on the head." The others beside Odd laughed. "Well I might have deserved," he grumbled. "How'd your day go?" asked Aelita. Ursula wasn't talking at all and the question made her blush. "Did you see William?" asked Odd. Ursula blushed even more. "He is charming isn't he?" said Yami. "By the way Jeremie," said Chip. "What made the Skipizoa go rouge?" "I don't know," said Jeremie. "I think something hacked into its system and took control of it, but I don't have any idea who or what." Then Draco ran up and yelled, "Guys we've got trouble!"

Then the group heard the screams coming from the front of the school. They ran to the front and looked for the source. That didn't have to look far. The screams were coming from the people running away from a strange looking machine. Its body was like an upside-down dome with mechanical tentacles on it. It had two projections on the back that resembled speakers. Attached to these speakers were a pair of mechanical arms. On the front of the machine, a computer monitor was mounted. On the screen was a face with two triangles for eyes and a trapezoid for a mouth. The machine was floating three feet in the air and was coming towards the school. When it reached the gate, it simply lifted a hand and the gate swung open. The machine floated in front of the group and spoke in a mechanical monotone. "Team Lyoko, I finally meet you. And Experiments 628 and 629 you are here too. This makes it easier for me. Your small organic brains are probably wondering who I am. I am Virustocron, the Hacker Baron, the Duke of Deletion, the Count of Cybernetics, and the Earl of Erasing. I have been dwelling for hundreds of years in the location you earthlings call Silicon Valley. I have feeding off the power of the technological advances in your society. I have been dormant for a while but now because of 6-2-9 and Project Lyoko I am fully operational and free to roam this planet. My main goal is the deletion of all obsolete things. And the most obsolete thing on this planet is carbon-based life. I will remove all of these life forms and erect a planetary empire where only machines exist. So now I must delete the main obstacles to my plan: you." Then Virustocron fired a bolt of black electricity at the group. The group managed to dive out of the way. "How about some of your own medicine?" said Chixie aiming at Virustocron. Suddenly her arms pinned themselves to her sides. Virustocron smirked and said, "Do you really think I can be destroyed by my own creation?" "You didn't create me. Jumba did." "That is true but I was in reference to your viruses. You see I am the source of all computer viruses on Earth. Humans believe that they created them, but it was really me." Then Odd jumped on Virustocron's back but Virustocron threw him off easily. Draco used his combination of fire and ice to douse Virustocron with water. The Hacker Baron short-circuited for a few minutes and came back online. He looked around and saw that the group had escaped.

The gang was now at the factory and Jeremie was trying to see if there was a way to defeat Virustocron in Lyoko. Suddenly Chip beeped and said, "Just a second, I've got an e-mail." He displayed the e-mail with his hologram power. The Eye of XANA was displayed in the hologram. "XANA! What do you want?" cried Chip. "Your help," said XANA. "You need out help?" asked Aelita incredulously. "Yes, Virustocron has possessed most of my monsters including the Skipizoa. He's controlling them with two towers that are activated in the Desert Region." "Wait a minute," said Ursula. "You're saying that Virustocron is the one who switched me and Yami?" "Yes, though I wish that I had thought of that first." "Why should we help you?" asked Yami. "Because Virustocron will destroy the supercomputer to remove its threat and that will take Aelita with it," said XANA. "Alright, but on four conditions," said Jeremie. "1: You can't have your monsters attack us. 2: You can't use the Skipizoa on Aelita when we free it. 3: You use the Skipizoa to switch Ursula and Yami back. 4: You can't pull off what Virustocron did." "Agreed, but we'll need an outer defense," said XANA. When no one spoke up Chip explained, "We'll need something to protect the supercomputer in the real world." Odd picked up Morph's container and said, "I think this qualifies as an emergency." "Fine, but we're going to have to give him the pudding only in Virustocron's range. Otherwise he'll destroy everything else." Odd, Chip, and Draco ran off with Morph to Virustocron while Aelita, Ursula, and Yami went into Lyoko.


	6. Vaccination

Hacker Baron

Chapter 4: Vaccination

Aelita, Ursula, and Yami materialized in the Desert Region. They landed amid a group of XANA's monsters. Surprisingly, none of them attacked. "They're your 'escort' to Virustocron's towers," explained Jeremie. The monsters were Roachsters, Crabs, Hornets, and Tarantulas. Yami and Ulrich were having a bit of trouble with their powers. They had the same powers as before, but their new forms made it a bit harder to use them. As soon as everyone was ready the group headed towards the towers.

Meanwhile in the real world, Draco, Chip, and Odd had carried Morph's container back to the school. Virustocron had brought several electrical devices to life and was having them chase the humans. Then Virustocron noticed the gang. "You have returned. I was guessing I would have to hunt you down." "Why did you switch Ulrich and Yumi?" yelled Odd. "I wanted to exercise my new powers and your friends were the perfect pair so I decided to switch them around to see their confusion. It was very entertaining. Of course the Skipizoa's power was limited, so I drained the energy from 6-3-0 to boost its power up." Then Morph managed to grow a mouth and started yelling some very ugly things at Virustocron in his alien language. "What did he say?" asked Odd. "Let's just say that Morph said something that shouldn't be said in front of children," said Chip. Virustocron was a bit shocked at Morph's colorful use of words. He got over it and said, "Some of those things might be true, but I won't matter after I destroy you." Draco opened Morph's container and dumped the Coconut Cake & Coffee Pudding in. Morph sat quietly for a few seconds but then began to bubble furiously. "He's gonna blow!" yelled Draco. They dropped the container and dived for cover. Then Morph rocketed out of the container and into the air. Morph was now overcharged and knew the best way to remove the excess energy and deal with Virustocron at the same time. "Transformation!" yelled Morph and transformed into EnigMorph. Now Virustocron was worried, he had no information of EnigMorph whatsoever. "What's that?" asked Odd. "Remember what I told you about Morph's super-mode?" said Chip and pointed towards Morph. "Oh," said Odd. Virustocron seemed concerned for a second but the look faded. "Even if you are in your most powerful form, there is no way you can defeat me." Morph sent a plasma blast at Virustocron to prove his disagreement. "I recognize your challenge and accept it," said Virustocron. Then the Hacker Baron had his electronic lackeys attack Morph by piling on top of him. Morph easily tore these apart. Then he leaped onto Virustocron's head and started attacking him.

In Lyoko, the group and XANA's monsters found Virustocron's towers. They had a black aura around them and were connected by a stream of black data. The monsters that Virustocron captured were between the towers. In the center of the mess was the Skipizoa. Other monsters included Creepers, Flying Mantises, MegaTanks, and Blocks. Virustocron's monsters and XANA's monsters started fighting immediately. "Spare the Skipizoa!" yelled Ursula. The Skipizoa seemed to be more possessed by Virustocron than the other monsters. Just as a Hornet was about to paralyze it, it blasted it with a laser from its tentacles. "That will be a problem," said Yami. Not many other monsters where left. They had been eliminating each other with precise synchrony. "Jeremie," said Aelita. "How do we defeat the Skipizoa?" "You'll have to deactivated the towers at the same time to do that," said Jeremie. "Aelita can't be in two towers at once," said Ursula. "That's why we're activating a third tower. When you deactivate that tower, the other towers will deactivate with it." "What will you use the tower for?" asked Yami. "We're uploading the power to Chip. He's the best one against Virustocron." "But he can't fight him. Virustocron controls his viruses." "That's why we making this phone call," said Jeremie.

In the real world, everyone was running for cover. They didn't know which was a worse threat: Virustocron or EnigMorph. They were both firing energy blasts that charred anything they hit. The police were busy getting everyone to shelter. Not one of them dared interrupt the battle. Odd's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello? Oh Jeremie am I glad to hear you. What's that? A message for Morph. He's kinda busy right now. Let Draco tell him." Odd handed the phone to Draco and listened to Jeremie's instructions. Draco then sent the instructions to Morph via telepathy. Morph heard and understood the instructions. He grabbed Virustocron on both sides of his head and gave him a blast of electricity through his brain. Virustocron screen faltered for a few seconds then he came back online. Then for some reason he started playing dance music which caused all the machines under his control to dance wildly until he hammered on his head to make himself stop. "What did you do to me?" demanded Virustocron. "Just a little magnetism that quartered your power," said Morph. "I'll destroy you for that!" yelled the Hacker Baron. "Actually I going to take a break for a while," said Morph. "Chip will take over from here." "6-2-9 cannot fight me," said Virustocron. "I'll just force him to hold still." "That was before I zapped you," said Morph. "Now you can barely stop a six-month old computer. One more thing, Chip will be getting a boost." They looked down at Chip. Chip was holding the cell phone and bracing himself. A Ghost came out of the cell phone and entered Chip's body. Electrical sparks surrounded his body. Then he said with a more electronic voice, "Fully uploaded and operational." Then he made a leap that he couldn't have done that morning and landed on top of the school. Virustocron headed toward Chip, but no without zapping Morph of his energy. Morph turned back into PlasMorph and fell down to the ground and splatted near Draco and Odd. "Morph, say something!" said Odd. Morph gurgled out a word in experiment-language, "Togla." "What's that mean?" asked Odd. Draco translated, "Something." Draco grinned. "We learn quickly."

In Lyoko, the group was halfway to the tower that Jeremie and XANA had activated. It had an aura of red and green. Suddenly the Skipizoa flew down like a bolt from the blue and grabbed Aelita. Then it started giving her a lethal-looking shock. "Guys! Virustocron's having the Skipizoa destroy Aelita's memory! You have to stop it!" Yami tried to hit it with his fans but it was to high up. A Crab walked next to him and bent down. Yami jumped onto the Crab and it lifted him high enough. Then Yami threw his fans and severed the Skipizoa's tentacles on Aelita. Aelita dropped to the ground but she was caught but six Roachsters. After that the rest of XANA's monsters grabbed the Skipizoa to prevent it from attacking again. Aelita, Ursula, and Yami ran towards the tower.

In the real world, Chip was kicking Virustocron's butt, (figuratively speaking since Virustocron didn't actually have a butt.) The Ghost upgraded his powers by sevenfold and he was using it all on the Hacker Baron. He did amazing acrobatic skills and hammered Virustocron with bolt after bolt of electricity. It was all Virustocron could do to stay up in the air. Aelita had entered the tower and levitated herself up to the platform. Virustocron gave Chip a blast from his viral cannon but Chip shook it off. Aelita logged onto the tower. Chip gave Virustocron a massive blast of viral-electricity that zapped him to the core. Aelita entered, "Code Lyoko." All the data screens went to the bottom of the tower. "Tower Deactivated." All three towers changed back to normal. In the real world, Chip felt his power boost leave his body. He didn't mind that badly because he knew that Virustocron had lost his power as well. Virustocron raised himself up and said, "This isn't over, 6-2-9! I will return and I'll delete you and your friends! For I am Virustocron, the Hacker Baron, the Duke of Deletion, the Count of Cybernetics, the Earl of Erasing, the Master of… Ow!" A soda can hit Virustocron on the head. "Will shut up and leave?" said Odd. "You've got enough titles to fill a name book." Virustocron growled and turned into black electricity. Then he flew into a computer and disappeared. Chip turned around and asked, "By the way, who threw the soda can?" Odd and Morph both pointed at Draco. "What? He had it coming to him. Beside he was really annoying."

In Lyoko, Aelita had left the tower. All of the monsters that were under Virustocron's control were back under XANA's. The Skipizoa floated over to Ursula and Yami and picked them up gently. It positioned them in its tentacles. It made the transfer and released them. Ursula was now back to Ulrich and Yami was now back to Yumi. Then Jeremie's voice was heard, "I'm activating the Reality Rewriting program." He typed the keys on the keyboard. "Rewrite Reality, Now!" The blue dome of light engulfed the factory and the city.


	7. Epilogue

Hacker Baron

Epilogue

Chixie's week at Kadic had run out. So she took all her study stuff and Draco with her. But just before they left, Chip instructed how to use the Reality Rewriting program. "You type a description of the reality you want to create and press 'enter.' Anything that you don't type about won't change. For example, if you type that Kiwi was a pumpkin but you don't make any difference about Jim's clothes, the clothes won't change. Only the people present at the activation of the program will notice the difference. Anyone else would be because of a glitch in the program. Curiously enough, the reality you write will be saved like a save file on a video game to be accessed. So you could probably switch the reality back to the one we were recently in but I don't know why you would want to do that. Also for some reason, the Reality Rewriting program has an opposite effect on the supercomputer that the Return to the Past program. It will cause the supercomputer to become weaker. But don't use the Reality Rewriting program too much or the computer will crash. Here's our e-mail address if you need any more help." With that the trio of experiments left went through the portal to the Chateau, leaving France behind.

Meanwhile, Virustocron was brooding in a place where machines were a large part of the community, where everything was filthy, stinky, and polluted. It was Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Virustocron was hiding in a steel factory. "I had the perfect plans for taking over the world! And I would have gotten away with it too, if weren't for those meddling kids and those troublesome experiments. Actually Experiment 629 is the main reason of my failure! No, not 6-2-9, Chip! My plans were spoiled because of him. He's the biggest threat. I'll have to do away with him and his experiment friends, Draco and Morph!" Then a voice like hissing steam came out of nowhere. "I sssee that you alssso are getting trouble from thossse blasssted experimentsss. Tell me, which one wasss the mossst troublesssome again?" "It was from Chip, that miserable cyborg humiliated me in public and severely weakened me." This voice responded again, "For me, it'sss Draco. That ssstupid dragon got me fired from two comfy jobsss already and keepsss ruining my plansss for the world." "What are you plans for the world?" asked Virustocron. "I plan to pollute the Earth until it'sss uninhabitable for any living being. One of my main targetsss isss the rainforessst. The treesss sssuck up my carbon dioxide and replacccesss it with grosss oxygen." Virustocron smiled and said, "My plans for the world are almost the same. I plan to delete all organic life and replace them with machines." The voice said, "I think we ssshould work together. What isss your name?" "My name is Virustocron the Hacker Baron. What is your name?" A black smoke cloud drifted down from the rafters. It took on the form of a winged hydra with clawed arms and a spear-tail. Most of its heads were like small black snakes with red eyes. But one head was bigger than the others and had a longer neck and devil's horns. "The name'sss Toxico, Piton Toxico." For most of the day, the workers in the factory claimed to have heard evil laughter around the factory. Some of that laughter was hissing, whi1e some was monotonic and mechanical.

To Be Continued…


End file.
